1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to post surgery support pillows and more particularly pertains to pillow support device which may be employed to provide support of various human body portions after surgery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of post surgery support pillows is known in the prior art. More specifically, post surgery support pillows heretofore devised and utilized for supporting various human body portions after surgery are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for lance supports in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,511 to Terry discloses a foam bed pillow comprising a one piece substantially rectangular solid bed pillow having rounded corners of molded polyurethane composition having a low resistance to light loads and an increasing resistance to increasing loads. The Terry patent comprises a pillow useful for substantially non surgical use as a common bed pillow. The present invention comprises a series of pillows devised for employment as post surgical supports for various human body portions.
In U.S. Pat. No. Des. 309,544 to Abriam the ornamental design of a post-surgery pillow is disclosed. The Abriam patent comprises a butterfly shaped pillow employed for post surgery use. The present invention comprises pillowlike supports for post surgery use by human patients wherein none of the supports are butterfly shaped.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,432 to Robillard et al. a compartmented orthopedic cervical pillow is described. The Robillard et al. invention is devised to support the neck and head of a person and is not generally employed as a post surgery support. The present invention comprises a series of post surgery support pillows of which none are designed to provide cervical support of the neck region.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,742 to Keener a multi-sectional back rest and pillow having the capability of assuming a series of different configurations is disclosed for providing a general pillowlike rest having a multiplicity of differing configurations. A disadvantage in this prior art lies in a lack of support appropriate to post surgery support of various human body portions such as a between leg support or an infant support. The present invention comprises a series of post surgery pillow supports used for supporting various human body portions including legs and infantile shapes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,222 to Serola discloses a contoured support pillow. The disclosure teaches a pillow for supporting the chest and shoulders of a prone patient comprising a rectangular base having one end extending arcuately upwardly and over the base to form a narrow ridged top and a downwardly extending portion connecting the base. The disclosure makes no provision for supporting other portions of a human body such as a leg or abdomen. Furthermore, there are no provisions for post surgery support of an infant human. The present invention comprises a series of post surgery supports for adult and infantile humans wherein a back support, a leg support, an abdominal support, and a newborn infant side support are disclosed.
In this respect, the lance supports according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing post surgery support of human body portions.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved post surgery support pillows which can be employed to support portions of a human body after surgery to maintain particular body dispositions to promote healing, reduce pain, and prevent choking. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to improve post surgery support pillows. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.